Les sentiments changent et évoluent
by Bakanana
Summary: Les sentiments de Sakura et Naruto, un mystère et de l'humour. Naruto, Sai, Sakura et Kakashi sont à Suna, nos héros sont suivis de près par Sasuke et toute son équipe qui sont à la recherche d'Itachi.
1. Prologue : Il souffrait

Il souffrait, il souffrait trop. Naruto avait de plus en plus mal. Plus il avançait dans ce rêve étrange plus sa poitrine se serrait. Le blond sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Le jeune garçon regardait son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui et Sakura pleurait dans son dos. Naruto tentait de crier «Attends, Sasuke ne pars pas, tu es mon ami! Je ne veux pas que Sakura soit triste! Je ne veux pas qu'Orochimaru te prenne!!!!!!!!!»Mais aucun son ne sortait. Il se tourna vers Sakura qui pleurait de plus en plus et recommença à hurler. Tous ses cris étaient sans succès.

-Naruto!!!!!!! Reste avec moi!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Sakura.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Sai se battaient contre Itachi, malheureusement, Naruto était bloqué dans une illusion créée par le frère de Sasuke.

-Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto je suis là! Pleurait la jeune fille qui était penchée sûr lui. Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien.

- Bon je n'ai plus le temps de continuer notre jeu, je dois filer. Vous allez bientôt voir Sasuke arriver, il est de mauvaise humeur. Dit calmement Itachi puis il disparut.

-Sakura comment va Naruto? Questionna Kakashi.

- Il commence à aller mieux, il va bientôt se réveiller. Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Sakura-Chan? Tu vas bien? Murmura le blond qui venait de se réveiller.

- Oui et toi comment tu te sens?!

- Bien! Je mangerais bien des ramens!!!!! S'exclama le jeune Uzumaki en se levant.

Le petit groupe reprit sa route vers Suna.

* * *

Un peu plus loin sur le chemin, Sasuke et toute son équipe poursuivaient Itachi.

-Sasuke, Itachi n'est plus là. Déclara Karin. Par contre je me demande ce qu'il faisait sur la route vers Suna?

-S'il était dans le secteur, alors le Dobe et les autres ninjas de Konoha sont ici aussi. Mais alors la vrai question c'est…

-…Pourquoi vont-ils à Suna? Ricana Suigetsu.

-On s'en moque!!!!!!! Suivons Itachi! C'est notre priorité! Gronda Sasuke. Karin as-tu un signal?

-Non, nous avons perdus sa trace.

- Merde. Lâcha Sasuke.

- Sasuke, je pense qu'il serait intelligent de rester près de Suna. Comme Itachi cherche le démon renard, il finira par revenir.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Karin! Hurla le brun. Bon puisque c'est ainsi on reste près de Suna!

Ce que ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni Kakashi, ni Sai, ni même Tsunade ne savaient c'est que bientôt ils allaient se retrouver dans une situation plus que dangereuse.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le danger !

**Chapitre 1: Le danger!**

-Sasuke, comment il s'appelle le blond?

-Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Pourquoi cette question? Soupira ce dernier qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Il est beau mec!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pff…

-Ahaha! Si j'étais ce pauvre garçon je fuirais!!!!! Affirma Suigetsu en ricanant. Le pauvre!

- Toi, tu la fermes!!! Riposta Karin.

-Pourquoi Karin s'intéresse au blond? Demanda Juugo.

-Parce qu'elle veut être sa… comment t'expliquer… elle veut être sa "petite copine". Déclara Sasuke.

-Karin tu n'as aucune chance! T'as pas vu la fille aux cheveux rose, elle est plus mignonne que toi.

- Suigetsu écrase! Karin lâche moi et sort ta main de mon haut!

- Suigetsu a-t-il raison Sasuke?

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous complètement.

Les ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent enfin à Suna suivit de près par Sasuke et son équipe.

-Bienvenu à Suna.

-Salut Gaara!!!!!!!!!!

-Bonsoir Naruto, vous avez fait bon voyage?

- Oui merci beaucoup. Répondit Sakura qui mentait.

Le groupe une fois arrivait dans leur appartement alla se coucher.

Pendant ce temps la team de Sasuke restait proche de Suna.

-Karin, que détectes-tu? Questionna le brun.

-C'est bizarre! Je ressens des ondes très positives, beaucoup de joie et de bonne humeur…

-C'est le dobe et son équipe! Gronda Sasuke. Ca ne m'intéresse pas!!!!!!!!

- …Sauf que au milieu…

-Au milieu quoi? Demanda Sasuke.

-Des ondes négatif, elles cachent mais je le sens, elles vont bientôt sortir! Sasuke un grand danger se prépare! Ce danger menace Naruto!!!

-Qu… Comment?

-Oui Naruto est en danger je le sens!

-A cause de Itachi?

-Non c'est quelque chose de plus puissant!!!! Cette chose…

A ses mots Karin s'évanouit, elle fut récupérée par Suigetsu.

-Sasuke… Murmura t-il

-Quoi?!

-Karin est gelée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent mais elle est terrifiée, repris ce dernier.

* * *

Du côté de nos ninjas de Konoha…

-Naruto! Ne mange pas tout! S'exclama Sakura.

-Mais j'ai faim!

-Sakura? Demanda Sai.

-Oui?

- Est-ce que moi aussi que dois manger tout ça?

-Oh non! Ca c'est parce que c'est Naruto! Il n'a aucune éducation!!!!

-Sakura-Chan! T'es méchante! Pleurnicha Naruto qui avait de la nourriture plein la bouche.

-Naruto, tu vas t'étouffer. Mange moins vite, conseilla Kakashi.

-Vous avez des ramens?! S'exclama Naruto.

-Naruto! Hurla Sakura en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'est très impoli! Ca ne se fait pas! Et notre mission ce n'est pas savoir s'il y a des ramens à Suna mais…

Sakura s'arrêta net. Un énorme bol de nouilles fit son entrée dans la salle.

-Voila tes ramens, Naruto, dit Gaara.

-Non Gaara! Il ne fallait pas! Déclara Sakura qui était très gênée.

-J'avais tout prévu. Je savais qu'il voudrait des ramens.

Sakura poussa un petit rire nerveux.

-Naruto, espèce de crétin! Pensa-t-elle. Quand on rentrera à Konoha je te tuerais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des mystères

Chapitre 2: Des mystères.

Sakura fut réveillée par un blond particulièrement excité.

-Sakura-Chan! C'est l'heure du p'tit déjeuner!!!!!!!!!

-Merci Naruto de crier dès le matin dans mes oreilles! J'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Les deux amis descendirent prendre leur déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, ils retrouvèrent Gaara, Kakashi, Sai mais aussi Kankuro et Temari.

-Salut tout le monde! Exclama Naruto.

-Bonjour Naruto. As-tu bien dormis? Questionna Kakashi.

- Super bien!

-Et toi Sakura?

-J'ai bien dormis mais je n'ai pas apprécié la façon qu'une certaine personne a trouvé pour me réveiller, déclara Sakura qui fixait Naruto.

Ce dernier mangeait comme quatre sous l'œil attentif de Sai, qui était très impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle Naruto prenait son petit déjeuner.

-Sakura, est-ce que tout le monde doit manger à cette vitesse? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça c'est parce que Naruto est un goinfre. Sai prend ton temps, Naruto va s'étouffait.

-C'est pas vrai, répliqua Naruto la bouche pleine.

Dans les environs de Suna, Sasuke et la team Hebi attendaient l'arrivée d'Itachi.

-Karin, tu sens quelque chose? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non mais il y a toujours ces ondes négatives et…

-Je me fiche éperdument de ce qui peut arriver au Dobe. Je veux juste savoir où est Itachi.

-Mais Sasuke…

- La ferme!

-Calme toi Sasuke, insista Suigetsu.

- Non je me moque du reste la seule et unique chose qui m'importe c'est de tuer Itachi.

-C'est Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke frémit, «Le Dobe» les avaient repéraient.

-Tiens Naruto, quelle bonne surprise. Je suppose que tu vas tenter de me ramener à Konoha pour ne pas changer.

-Sasuke, toujours aussi froid et sans émotion à ce que je vois, déclara Sakura.

Sakura avait changé. Elle ne voyait plus Sasuke comme avant, elle voulait le ramener à Konoha parce que c'était un coéquipier, un ami d'enfance et que c'était le meilleur ami de Naruto. Elle n'aimait plus Sasuke. Sasuke sentait se changement mais il s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui, après deux ans passé chez Orochimaru, Sasuke se moquait de tout. Il ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était tuer Itachi.

-Merci du compliment Sakura, repris Sasuke.

-Pourquoi restes tu ici Sasuke? Questionna Naruto.

- Oui je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour parler du passée, affirma Sakura.

-Non pas vraiment. Itachi veut vraiment récupérer le démon renard de toute urgence.

- Oui et alors qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire?! Hurla Naruto.

-Tu es bien bruyant pour un Dobe, déclara Sasuke.

Pendant que Sasuke et Naruto s'insultaient froidement, Karin, elle regardait Sasuke, elle remarquait que son regard changeait, il devenait plus froid, comme si il essayait de cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ses personnes.

-Dobe, tu ne m'intéresses pas je te suis parce que je dois tuer mon meilleur ami et que tu me conduis droit à Itachi.

-Sasuke! Tu l'as déjà dis le jour de ton départ! Pourquoi dois-tu faire une chose pareil?! Hein?! Pourquoi, Sasuke?! Pourquoi?! Explique-toi! Hurla Naruto qui ne comprenait pas les propos de Sasuke.

Il s'était toujours posé cette question. Une fois de plus Sasuke le faisait souffrir. Pour Naruto, Sasuke restait son meilleur ami. Il souhaiterait tant que Sasuke ne soit jamais partit. Qu'il ne soit jamais allé avec Orochimaru. Il voudrait tant que Sasuke reste, que tout recommence, qu'ils redeviennent la team 7. Qu'ils redeviennent le trio qu'ils étaient avant mais Naruto s'en doutait, plus rien ne serais comme avant.

-Le pouvoir de tuer Itachi, repris Sasuke.

-Tu veux encore tuer quelqu'un! Tu ne penses qu'à ça! Tu as tué Orochimaru alors que tu étais soit disant près à lui donner ton corps! Tu veux tuer Naruto et après Itachi! Hurla à son tour Sakura.

- Tu parles trop. Tu me gènes, Sakura, dis calmement Sasuke.

Sasuke sortit son épée, il était compté bien éliminer Sakura. Il s'élança vers Sakura. Naruto s'élança à son tour, il était décidé à la protéger. Du chakra rouge s'échappa du nombril de Naruto.

-Les ondes maléfiques sont toute proches!!!! S'écria Karin.

Naruto s'interposa entre Sakura et Sasuke. L'épée du jeune Uchiwa se planta dans bras de Naruto. Sakura vu le sang giclait. Naruto l'avait une fois de plus protégé.

- Jamais tu ne toucheras à Sakura!!!!! Gronda Naruto.

- Dobe, réplica Sasuke.

Naruto jeta l'épée à terre. Sakura attaqua Sasuke de dos. Les deux élèves de Kakashi étaient près à ce battre.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous préparez à vous entrainer, déclara Kakashi.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Kakashi.

-Team Hebi, on y va!

Sasuke disparu.

-C'est trop tard pour s'entrainer et Naruto est blessé, dis Kakashi.

Naruto se relève mais glisse. Il tombe sur Sakura. Les deux ninjas se retrouvent bouche contre bouche.

-Pardon Sakura!!!!!!!!!

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!

Du côté de Sasuke…

-Ici nous serons tranquilles, Karin, tu ressens quoi?

-De l'amour, de la chaleur, de la gène…

-Et…

-Itachi, il se rapproche!

-Bien, et les ondes maléfiques? Demanda Sasuke qui commençait à s'intéresser à cette histoire d'ondes.

-Elles sont toujours là. Elles attendent. Elles sont toute proches. Préparons nous, elles vont causer la désolation, semer la haine, détruire l'amour et faire Reigner la terreur.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fonce

Chapitre 3: Foncer.

Deux jours plus tard…

-Merci d'être venus à Suna et de vouloir entretenir des relations amical avec nous.

-Arrête Gaara! On est des amis! Déclara Naruto.

-Oui, c'est normal, ajouta Sakura. Moi et Naruto nous sommes contents d'être venus et de voir que l'académie de Suna devient aussi forte.

-C'est grâce à vous. Sans vous rien n'aurez changé, je vous en remercie.

-Non! C'est plutôt parce que tu es un super Kazekage! S'exclama Naruto.

- Merci Naruto. Faîtes bonne route.

-Merci Gaara. Et Naruto attend moi!

-Mes chers ramens j'arrive!

* * *

Un peu plus loin… 

-Pff! Ils partent et toujours aucune trace d'Itachi! Gronda Sasuke.

-Itachi est là mais j'ai du mal à le localiser, dis Karin qui sentait Sasuke s'énerver une fois de plus.

-Itachi, il est là, déclara froidement Juugo.

-C'est partit. Team Hebi à l'attaque! Ordonna Sasuke.

* * *

Du côté de nos ninjas… 

-Garçon Kyubi, viens avec moi.

- Non mais Itachi qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te suivre? Questionna Naruto qui était à la limite du fou rire.

-Naruto, le moment est proche, repris Itachi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda Sakura.

-Itachi explique toi, ajouta Kakashi qui se doutait de ce qu'Itachi allait dire.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Bon, puisque c'est ainsi je vais tout vous dire…

-Tu vas mourir Itachi! Hurla Sasuke.

-C'est pas bon ça, affirma Sakura à Naruto.

-On se retrouve en triangle, constata Naruto.

-Comment on va s'en sortir cette fois?

- Sakura, il n'y a qu'une seul solution, dis Naruto avec un petit sourire. Et cette solution c'est…

Sakura sourit aussi, elle avait compris ce que voulait faire Naruto. Les deux ninjas foncèrent sur Itachi et Sasuke qui se battaient.

-Foncer dans le tas!!!!!!!!!! S'écrièrent les deux ninjas en cœur.

Sakura et Naruto foncèrent dans la batail suivis par Kakashi et Sai. Itachi, Sasuke et Kakashi avaient sortis leur sharingan. Sakura, elle, avait chargé ses poings de chakra, quand à Naruto, il laissa sortir une queue du démon renard.

-Karin, ça va? Demanda Juugo.

- Les ondes maléfiques sont très intenses!

-Oui mais où sont-elles? Questionna Suigetsu.

- L'une des personnes qui combat détiens les ondes, c'est la seule possibilité, repris Karin.

-Alors c'est soit les processeurs du sharingan, soit la fille aux cheveux roses, soit le blondinet, déduisit Suigetsu.

-Itachi! Chidori!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, Sasuke. Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer! Hurla Sakura. Arrêtez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Attention Sakura, déclara Sai.

-Kakashi, c'est finis pour toi, affirma Itachi.

-Tu rêves! S'exclama Kakashi.

Une énorme explosion se fit entendre puis un long silence. Pas un bruit, pas un cri, pas une parole, même pas un mot. Le silence et encore silence. Maintenant on ne pouvait que distinguer un grand nuage de fumée noir.

* * *

Salut tot le monde,

Voilà ce chapitre se finit sur ça. Vous vous dîtes surement pourquoi se chapitre est-il si court ? Ne vous faîtes pas, c'est fait exprès. Je ne compte pas faire de chapitre plus long parce que je ne sais même pas si vous aimez ma fic ou pas. Peut être même que personne ne l'a lis? C'est ma première fic, donc je souhaiterai connaître votre avis. Pour l'orthographe se sera notre secret :p

Lâchez plein de reviews ! Peut être que quelques reviews m'aiderais à finir mon chapitre 4 et à le faire plus long.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le baiser

Chapitre 4: Le baiser.

-Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Sakura.

-Je suis là Sakura, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu te sens bien, Naruto?

-Mais oui et toi? Demanda t-il à son tour.

-Je vais bien.

-C'était quoi cette explosion Karin?!

-Sasuke, ce sont les ondes maléfiques! Je crois que je sais qui elles sont!

-Naruto, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Ce jour là, il n'y aura pas Sasuke dans mes pattes et cette fois-ci l'esprit du démon renard sera moi, affirma Itachi qui disparu.

-Revient! Hurla Sasuke.

-Sasuke? Questionna Karin.

-Tu me diras tout ce que tu sais plus tard. Pour l'instant, team Hebi! On y va!

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu disparurent à leur tour. Nos quatre ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Rentrons à Konoha, une fois là bas, je te dirai la vérité sur tes origines et sur ce qui est en train de se produire, déclara Kakashi d'un ton grave.

Naruto ne comprenait pas le propos de Kakashi-sensei, ni son ton grave d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'inquiété à se point Kakashi? Le petit groupe voyagea trois jours, pendant ces trois jours, ils n'aperçurent ni la team Hebi ni Itachi.

Nos ninjas arrivèrent enfin à Konoha.

-Reposez-vous et amusez-vous bien, demain vous saurez la vérité. Pour l'instant je dois prévenir l'Hokage, déclara Kakashi avant de partir.

-Je vais me coucher, à demain tout le monde, dis Sai en laissant Sakura et Naruto, seul.

-Bon! On ne va pas se laisser abattre! Viens on va manger!!!!! S'exclamaNaruto en tirant Sakura par le bras.

-D'accord si tu payes!

-Radine!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bon très bien! Tu mangeras tout seul!

-Ok, ok, c'est bon je t'invite mais j'espère que tu sais que c'est du vol!

-Naruto?

-Oui, Sakura…

-J'ai peur.

-T'as peur de quoi? Demanda Naruto très étonné de cette affirmation.

-De te perdre! J'ai l'impression que tout vas changer encore fois! Je le sens! Naruto, j'ai peur je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Sasuke!

Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle se sera contre Naruto. Naruto la serra dans ses bras, il sentait Sakura trembler.

-Sakura, ne t'en fais pas! Je suis là, dis Naruto en souriant.

Naruto avait un sourire doux, aimant et chaleureux. Sakura ne peut sans empêchait. Elle embrassa Naruto. Ce fut un long baiser. Naruto ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Quand il eut enfin réalisé que Sakura l'embrassait, il rompit le baiser et la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Sakura…

-Oui?

-Ce baiser qu'est-ce qu'il représente? Questionna Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas, on fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, dis tristement la jeune fille qui se libéra de l'étreinte de Naruto.

-Oui, bon il se fait tard je vais te laisser, déclara Naruto très gêné.

-Bonne nuit, Naruto.

- A toi aussi. A demain.

-A demain.

Naruto et Sakura se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leur maison respective. Tout les deux pensaient la nuit porte conseil, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera demain.

Dans la nuit, il se mit à pleuvoir ce qui réveilla Naruto. Ce dernier se colla à la vitre et regarda la pluie tomber. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au passé, à Sasuke, à Sakura et à tout ses sentiments. Ses souvenirs étaient bercés par la douce mélodie de la pluie qui frappait contre la vitre. Naruto se rendormit paisiblement.

* * *

Voilà je mettrais la suite dans la journée s'il y a des reviews.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mensonge

Chapitre 5: Mensonge.

-Kakashi-sensei est en retard! Gronda Naruto.

-Oui…Pour ne pas changer…dit tristement Sakura.

-Est-ce qu'elle repense à ce qui c'est hier soir, pensa Naruto envoyant la mine triste et songeuse de son amie.

Naruto avait raison. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassait, pourquoi avait-elle choisit de donner son premier baiser à Naruto alors qu'elle c'était promis de le garder pour Sasuke. La jeune fille fut sortie de sa rêverie par l'arrivée de Kakashi.

-Bonjour. Pardon pour mon retard mais en allant à notre point de rendez-vous j'ai rencontré Itachi et…

-Arrêtez de dire des inepties, affirma Sakura.

-Une fois de plus vous vous ridiculisez, surenchérit Naruto.

-Bon… Tout d'abord où est Sai? Questionna Kakashi.

-En retard comme vous, déclara Naruto.

-Me voilà pardon pour le retard, s'excusa Sai qui arrivait en courant.

-Bon… Par quoi commencer… Peut être par tes origines!

- Allez-y! S'exclama Naruto impatient comme toujours.

-Tu es le fils de Kuchina Uzumaki.

-Mais je porte le nom de ma mère…

-Oui, reprit Kakashi.

-Et mon père?

-Eh bien… Je ne peux pas de le dire. Pardonne-moi Naruto mais ne sais pas qui sais, affirma le sensei qui mentait.

Kakashi savait que le père Naruto était Yodaime, son professeur, le quatrième Hokage du village de Konoha.

-Ah… Au moins je sais qui est ma mère! Déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Naruto, lui qui n'était le fils de personne savait maintenant que sa mère s'appelait Kuchina Uzumaki. Il voulait crier son nom sur tous les toits, il souhaitait hurler partout«Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Kuchina Uzumaki!!!!»

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'onde maléfique et de moment proche? Questionna Sakura qui n'était très satisfaite de ces réponses évasives.

-Le sceau…, dit Kakashi.

-Hein? Demanda Naruto.

-Le sceau du quatrième Hokage a faiblit à cause ta technique des queues. Le démon renard va sans doute bientôt pouvoir sortir de ton corps, expliqua Kakashi.

-C'est pour ça que Itachi veut vraiment le récupérer? C'est parce que après il sera trop tard?! Questionna Naruto qui petit à petit se rendait compte qu'on lui cachait beaucoup de chose.

Kakashi fit tout simplement «oui» de la tête. Sakura, elle, sentait la colère monter en elle. On leur avait caché beaucoup de chose et vu les propos évasifs de Kakashi, on leur en cachait encore. Quand à Sai, il trouvait lui aussi tout ceci bizarre.

-Bon… Vous savez tout, ajouta Kakashi qui mentait une fois de plus.

Il y avait encore plein de secret que Konoha ne souhaitait pas révélé au principale intéressé, c'est-à-dire Naruto.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade faisait les cent pas. Il fallait trouver une solution, Kyubi ne devait pas quitter le corps de Naruto.

* * *

Hello la compagine ! C'est finis pour le moment !!!! Lâchez plein de reviews ! NaruSaku Powa !

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre:_**

**_Sakura regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Avait-elle le droit de trahir la promesse qu'elle avait plus ou moins faite à Sasuke? Sasuke ne c'était jamais intéressé à elle après tout. Aimait-elle Naruto? _****_Toutes ces questions résonnaient en la jeune fille. Elle en avait assez ! Elle avait pris sa décision et elle se traduisit par l'action suivante:_**

Vous le saurez la prochaine fois dans le chapitre **_"Passé, Présent et Futur."_**

Au revoir tout le monde !

PS :Voici mon blog Narusaku : lapin007.skyblog


	7. Chapitre 6 : Passé, Présent et Futur

Chapitre 6: Passé, Présent et Futur.

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade fit appeler Naruto dans son bureau.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir la vieille?!

-Tout d'abord, bonjour! Et arrêtes de m'appeler «la vieille»!

-Alors pourquoi je suis ici?! Demanda le jeune Uzumaki.

-Kakashi t'as tout raconté n'est-ce pas?

-Oui…

-Je veux étudier le chakra de Kyubi. Si j'y arrive, je trouverai sans doute le moyen de renforcer le sceau du quatrième Hokage, affirma Tsunade.

-Quand veux-tu commencer?

-Dès maintenant.

Tsunade commença à étudier le chakra du démon renard. L'Hokage avait beaucoup de mal à utiliser ses techniques car Kyubi ne cessait de la repousser avec son chakra rouge. Les recherches de Tsunade n'avançaient pas beaucoup.

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Tsunade et Naruto étudier le chakra rouge sang de Kyubi.

-Tu peux y aller. C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, déclara Tsunade.

-Merci la vieille. A demain.

Quand elle vu, par la fenêtre, Naruto quittait son bureau, elle s'affala sur sa chaise. Tsunade était épuisée. Elle soupira.

-Comment va ton faire? Hein, s'il te plait Minatodis le moi, soupira Ba-chan.

* * *

Du côté de Naruto…

Ce dernier retrouva Sakura qui l'attendait dehors.

-Oh, Sakura!

-Naruto! Ca va? Alors ça avance? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Pas trop j'ai l'impression!

- Je vois…Repris Sakura.

-Tu sais ma promesse de te ramener Sasuke…

-Oui?

-Je te le rendrais! C'est promis!!!! Je tiendrais cette promesse.

Cette promesse n'avait plus autant d'importance pour Sakura aujourd'hui.

-Oui! Je te ramènerais Sasuke! Je te ramènerais l'amour de ta vie! S'exclamaNaruto.

Pour la jeune fille c'était une ineptie de trop. Sakura regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Avait-elle le droit de trahir la promesse qu'elle avait plus ou moins faite à Sasuke? Sasuke ne c'était jamais intéressé à elle après tout. Aimait-elle Naruto? Toutes ces questions résonnaient en la jeune fille. Elle en avait assez ! Elle avait pris sa décision et elle se traduisit par l'action suivante:

-Baka! Hurla-t-elle en le giflant.

-Sakura…

-Cette promesse n'est plus si importante! Sasuke est mon ami, je ne l'aime plus.

-O…Ok…

Sakura embrassa Naruto sur l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

-Et ça c'est parce que je te remercie d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi et parce c'est toi la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, dis-t-elle en souriant. Merci Naruto.

-Sakura… Je…Je…

-Oui?

-J'ai faim! Tu viens! Je t'invite! Affirma une nouvelle fois le garçon.

Naruto n'avait pas réussit à lui dire ses sentiments.

-Peut-être une autre fois, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Le soir même…

Naruto dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur au niveau du sceau. Son nombril le brûlait puis plus rien.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda son nombril, le sceau avait disparu.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre:_**

**_Naruto regarda par la fenêtre. Tout le monde hurlait. Le démon renard était en train d'attaquer Konoha._**

Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre !

Rendez-vous dans le **Chapitre 7 : Sakura et les sentiments de Naruto.**

Salut à tous ! Lâchez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sakura et les sentiments

Chapitre 7: Sakura et les sentiments de Naruto.

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre. Tout le monde hurlait. Le démon renard était en train d'attaquer Konoha.

Le jeune homme tomba de son lit. Il faisait grand jour.

-Naruto! Il est 10h00! Hurla Sakura dans ses oreilles.

-Mince!!!!!!!!! La vieille va me tuer!!!!!!!!!

-Non, elle m'a fait justement venir pour te dire qu'aujourd'hui c'était jour de repos.

-Ouf!!!!!!

- Dis-moi Naruto, ton rêve était effrayant?

-Euh ben… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Tu poussais des cris dans ton sommeil, repris la jeune fille avec un regard doux et tendre.

-Oh c'est rien cette nuit comme toutes les autres nuits, le sceau du quatrième Hokage me fait mal et ça provoque le même cauchemar.

-Ah… Et c'est quoi ce cauchemar?!

-J'ai mal au nombril, je me réveil pour regarder le sceau mais il n'y est plus. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et je vois Kyubi attaquait Konoha…

-Et après…

-Plus rien… Et si se rêve devenait réalité!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais non, le rassura-t-elle.

Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Sakura.

-Mais enfin Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Demanda cette dernière.

-Sakura?

-Oui?!

-Cette fois c'est moi qui ai peur de te perdre! Déclara Naruto.

-Naruto…

-Je t'aime Sakura! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le début, affirma enfin le jeune Uzumaki. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto! Et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus!

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. Naruto coucha Sakura sur le lit.

-Sakura? T'es sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas?

La jeune fille fit «non» de la tête.

-Et toi Naruto? Questionna Sakura.

-Non!

Sakura embrassa à son tour Naruto.

Quand le couple se réveilla, il était environ midi. Naruto serait Sakura dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Naruto, déclara une nouvelle fois cette dernière.

-Moi aussi. Tu es sûr que tu ne le regrettes pas?

-Non! A une époque j'aurais voulu que ma première fois soit avec Sasuke mais aujourd'hui je suis très heureuse de l'avoir eu avec toi parce que je t'aime. Je veux rester avec toi, Naruto!

-Moi aussi! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur! Affirma Naruto.

-Alors c'est parfait, dis Sakura en souriant.

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois suivit d'un langoureux baiser.

-Je peux utiliser la salle de bain, Naruto?

- Oui, vas-y!

Le blond avait bien sûr une idée derrière la tête. Au moment où Sakura rentra dans la douche, il ferma la porte à clés et rentra à son tour dans la douche.

-On prend notre bain ensemble?!

Il eu pour toute réponse un«Baka!!!» et un coup de poing qui le fit passer à travers la porte.

Sakura et Naruto passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils savourèrent chaque instant de cette journée. Le soir tombait, Naruto raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus en guise d'au revoir.

Sakura s'affala sur son lit.

-C'est la meilleur journée de ma vie, pensa-t-elle.

Malheureusement, beaucoup de problèmes l'attendait.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai posté 2 chapitres aujourd'hui. Le chapitre suivant est en cour d'écriture.

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre:_**

**_-Naruto! Tu m'écoutes ?! Demanda Sakura._**

**_-Oui, c'est juste que..._**

**_-Que quoi?!_**

**_Naruto tomba à terre. Sakura poussa un cri._**

**_-Naruto!!!!! Réponds !!!!! Hurla-t-elle._**

**_Elle leva la tête est découvrit..._**

Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre !

La suite demain dans le **_Chapitre 8 : Fin du rêve !_**

A demain !!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapitre 8 : Fin du rêve !

Chapitre 8: Fin du rêve!

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva pour aller chez Tsunade. Ce jour là, l'Hokage et le jeune Uzumaki n'avaient rien découvert et Ba-chan avait été repoussée six fois par le renard à neuf queues. Une mauvaise journée commençait.

Dehors, Naruto retrouva celle qui était désormais sa petite amie. Le garçon aimait éperdument Sakura. Elle était la seule fille qui comptait pour lui avec Ba-chan et sa défunte mère. Il souhaitait toujours rester avec elle.

Naruto se mit à courir vers Sakura. Soudain, il sentit une douleur au nombril. Le sceau le brûlait une fois de plus.

-Naruto? Ca va? Demanda la jeune fille qui l'avait rejoint.

-Oui, oui. Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est qu'un coup de fatigue, déclara le jeune homme.

-Je sais ce qui te ferait du bien! S'exclama Sakura.

-…

-Des ramens!!!!!!!

-Ah! Ouais! Je mangerais bien un bol de nouilles!

-Tu vois, Naru-chan, je te connais bien! C'est moi qui offre!

-Tu m'as appelé Naru-chan?

-Oui, si ça te déranges je ne le dirais plus.

-Non! Ca me fait plaisir!!!

Il serra Sakura dans ses bras mais une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir.

-Après on ira faire les boutiques! S'écria joyeusement Sakura.

-…

-Naruto! Tu m'écoutes ?! Demanda Sakura.

-Oui, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi?!

Naruto tomba à terre. Sakura poussa un cri.

-Naruto!!!!! Réponds !!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête est découvrit Sasuke face à elle.

-Mais… Mais… Comment?!

-Je suis ici parce que Kyubi a réussit à se libérer, Itachi serra bientôt là, dit froidement Sasuke.

Sakura regarda Naruto qui était au sol.

-Sasuke! Aide-moi à l'amenait à Tsunade!

Elle eut pour toute réponse un petit ricanement.

-Sasuke! Je n'ai pas d'autre solution! Aide-moi!

-Non mais tu rêves. Je me fous de Naruto, il peut bien crever ça mets égal, déclara Sasuke.

-Non mais à quoi je m'attendais?! Pensa-t-elle.

-Dégage la pauvre petite pleureuse de Konoha. Il va y avoir un combat ici.

Sakura sentit la colère monter. Elle avait une avis folle de le frapper et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle gifla Sasuke.

-Maintenant, tu vas écraser, espèce de crétin! Naruto était quelqu'un d'important pour toi à une époque! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles! Dire que je t'ai aimé!!!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

-Ne me dis pas que t'es encore amoureuse de moi?! Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

-Nonmais tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités! Sasukeatterrit! En deux ans les sentiments changent et évoluent! Celui que j'aime plus que tout c'est Naruto!!!!!!!!

Sasuke la contempla. Elle était plus forte qu'avant.

-Sasuke, il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir à Konoha, tu sais.

-Non, c'est trop tard, Sakura.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, Sasuke. On peut toujours faire marche arrière.

-Sakura…Murmura Naruto qui venait de se réveiller.

-Naruto! S'écria la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Pff! Kyubi est sortit de ton corps, dobe! J'attends juste l'arrivée d'Itachi!

-Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il en se relevant d'un bon.

Les deux garçons étaient près à se battre. Sakura s'interposa.

-On a d'autres problèmes! C'est pas le moment de vous battre!

A cette instant la terre se mit à trembler. Tous tombèrent à terre. Quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils découvrirent Kyubi. Le démon se préparait à détruire Konoha.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment ! Je ne pourrais plus posté de chapitre avant un moment parce que je reprends les cours demain. La suite arrivera sans doute ce week end ! Si je vais quand même essayer de la mettre avant ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Lâchez des reviews !!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_Dans le prochain Chapitre :_**

**_-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire !_**

**_-Tais-toi Sakura, tu me fatigue ! Itachi n'est toujours pas là !_**

**_-On s'en fous d'Itachi ! Hurla Naruto._**

**_-Attention ! S'écria Sakura._**

**_-Bande d'idiot, déclara le démon en ricanant. Je vais prendre ton corps Naruto !_**

**_-Hein ?! _**

La suite dans le **_Chapitre 9 : Seul au monde._**

Salut !!!


End file.
